


you're my constellation

by ycyhoty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Constellations, Flowers, M/M, Short One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycyhoty/pseuds/ycyhoty
Summary: "— I want to find new constellations. I wanna know all the planets. A world that is only mine.Bokuto laughed softly, flashing a sweet and unconcerned smile at his friend:— You are my world, 'Kaashi!"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	you're my constellation

**Author's Note:**

> hey yoo! I don't know how to tag properly on my cellphone sooo here's the warning: this is short and has (maybe) a little angst? take care of yourself!
> 
> listen to Paradise - Coldplay!!

When Akaashi was just a boy, he expected the world.

He expected to be the most incredible astronaut this world has ever seen. He wanted to touch the stars and create his own constellations.

He wanted to jump from planet to planet next to Bokuto.

But it flew away from his reach when, on a night with thunderstorms, Bokuto got lost in the vastness of the sky, leaving Akaashi alone on Earth.

So he ran away in his sleep, with the promise that he would forget everything about Bokuto.

The problem was that Akaashi dreamed with disconnected things. 

He dreamed with the most diverse colours of the Milky Way.

With the most diverse planets.

Maybe, in his dreams, Akaashi was the Little Prince.

He dreamed of paradise every time he closed his eyes.

Every night, every dream, he was looking for something. But he didn't know what it was.

[...]

When he was just a boy, he expected the world. But it flew away from his reach and the bullets catch in his teeth.

Life goes on, with or without Bokuto and it gets so heavy for him.

"— What do you wanna be when you grow up, 'Kaashi? – Bokuto asked while finishing painting a rose in his friend's notebook.

— An astronaut.

— Oh! – Koutarou's golden eyes shone – Do you wanna travel to space?

— I want to find new constellations. I wanna know all the planets. A world that is only mine.

Bokuto laughed softly, flashing a sweet and unconcerned smile at his friend:

— You are my world, 'Kaashi!"

Every tear, a waterfall.

In the night, the stormy night, he'd close his eyes.

In the night, the stormy night. Away he'd fly to the highest point in the sky.

And dreamed of paradise again.

Akaashi flew, sliding through the stardust.

Jumping from planet to planet, until one caught his attention.

It was a dark planet, with thunders. There was someone lying there, with a rose in his hands. But Akaashi couldn't see who it was.

He decided to get closer, stepping carefully on the small planet.

He watched the unknown person turn around.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on in the place. Akaashi could finally recognize who was there.

He would never forget those golden eyes.

\- I brought this for you ... - He said, handing the red rose to his friend - I missed you.

\- I am here now, Bokuto. I don't pretend to leave you again. 

\- You traveled a lot to look for me. What was the most beautiful thing you found on space?

\- Hmm, I'm pretty sure its your eyes.

Again, Bokuto gave his typical soft smile.

\- Hey, Akaashi...

\- Yes?

\- I want to be your star. I want to be part of your constellation.

And so, lying underneath those stormy skies, he said:

\- You are the most precious constellation I have ever had the honor of meeting, Koutarou.

This could be paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for read <3 
> 
> you can find me on twitter too! (@ycyhoty)


End file.
